The Return of Annie Williams
by Onesinglebird
Summary: After Major Louis Daniel been shot, someone from his past returns. She was like a daughter and was his last partner, but he owes her an apology and she came to collect it. Will she forgive him and join the team?
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting

_After Major Louis Daniel been shot, someone from his past returns. She was like a daughter and was his last partner, but he owes her an apology and she came to collect it. Will she forgive him and join the team?_

"How he is Rebecca?" The whole team was there, waiting for news. I remember answering the phone and I knew that after that, everything would change.

"Rebecca?" Michel looked at me expectantly and concern.

"Still in surgery, one of the bullets caused considerable bleeding and the doctors are having difficulty in solving the problem" Tears began to fall down from my eyes and Michel hugged me tight.

"Come with me and try get some rest," Michel said, and led me back to the waiting room.

Hours passed, until someone come and tell us that Louis had been transferred to a room in intensive care unit, his condition was critical but stable for now. The atmosphere in the room changed, we could breathe with some relief, the worst part was done.

Suddenly the unit's door opened, and my eyes could not believe who was just entering.

"Oh my god" The whole team looked at me.

That black hair, those eyes full of pain, that fast steps and determined, her air that looks like someone was on a mission ... How I missed it all, someone who I never thought to see in my life, had just come through that door.

The whole team analyzed the newcomer, who she was and what she did here, were the questions that were appearing on everyone's mind. Suddenly a deadly silence fell on the room, Rebecca seemed to be looking at a ghost.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

The mysterious woman looked at him, "Who are you?"

Tommy did not find funny at all not get a reply and started to move towards this woman, which he didn't know but already didn't like "I made you a question."

"So do I," she said with a glare.

"Her name is Annie Williams and she was the Louis' last partner" Rebecca said, because she had finally awake from the trance, and sensed that Tommy and Annie in the same room could mean blood.

Tommy stop in his tracks, look at Annie Williams and started laughing, "Last partner? Thought it was a niece. Are you even old enough to use a gun?" He said looking defiantly.

She smiled eerily "If you want help to go the hell, damn Irishman, I will love to show you the skills I have with my gun."

Eva laughed " Tommy you better not mess with the lady, otherwise someone will be cripple"

The moment of tension decreased only to be replaced by a discomfort "What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked.

" I heard that Louis was quite injured, and can not let him die without hearing an apology" Annie said with a genuine smile.

-**First chapter, I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes or expressions, if you want to tell me what I did wrong, I appreciate a lot! **** It's my first fanfiction and I know it isn't nothing special but please be kind and do give your opinion. It's really important for me.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Why and analyzing

"What the hell is happening here? " Sebastian asked Carl, who was just by his side. Carl was looking very serious at this Annie Williams.

She was petite, perhaps 1,60 cm, dressing all in black in a simple jeans and a t-shirt, he suspected there was two guns with her, one near her left hip and other behind her back.

The way she was standing in the room, he was thinking about a military career or a really stronger personality because she knew how to stand intimidating without speaking. He could understand Tommy's joke, she looked really young, perhaps 24,26 years old. How he never had heard anything about her? He had known Louis for so long.

There was something dangerous and deadly about her, the eyes, the smile, her body expression; Her face didn't give any clue about what she was thinking, but her eyes tell a different story, there was pain, anger and a stronger personality behind them.

She haven't move in the room, but he could tell that she was aware of everything around her and she looked ready for an attack at any moment. Carl had to say she was good at hiding feelings, only Rebecca seemed to woke up some of the pain in her eyes.

Someone said his name, it was Sebastian. " Hey man, you look like you were dreaming awake."

"Sorry Sebastian, I was trying to figure it out our quest, she is quit stunning and interesting." Carl said.

" Interesting and stunning? I must agreed with Tommy, she looks a kid." Arabella looks surprise to Hickman.

"I can see what Hickman means, she looks much more than she shows, I would risk saying something military about her expression, don't you think?" Eva asked Hickman.

" I am thinking the same, there is something about her that I can not figure it out.."

"That's easy Hickman, she is a spoiled kid who thinks is best than everybody" Tommy was following the conversation, and for some reason he felt the need to criticizes her.

The staring contest was interrupted by Annie's phone, before she could tell them, what were they talking about and why were staring at her. "Hello? Yes, how bad? What are their demands? Too much, you must make time as much as you can. I will be on my way, give me 20 minutes. I know, tell James to have my rifle ready. I don't care what he said, I am coming in, hey keep calm and just make conversation the most time you can. Ok. I'm coming."

"Seems you are leaving" Tommy said with his most charming smile.

Annie give him a look that would melt steel, but he didn't lost eye contact with her, without take her eyes from him "Rebecca how is he?"

Rebecca seemed lost and confused about the suddenly dialogue" Hum, he… he is alive, but very wounded, some complications with one bullet."

Finally Annie took her eyes from the staring contest with Tommy and said" I have to go, but good to know is breathing… I don't have time, please when he wake up, tell him I need to speak to him about Scotland, he will understand."

"I don't get it, why did you come? What happen in Scotland? I don't understand…"

"Rebecca, I already told you, he owns me an apology and it's time to collect it."

"After all this time what made you change your mind? You appear from the air, speaking about one Scotland, don't give any explanation, if I remember correctly, you said that you never wanted to see his face and next time you meet him, he better get out of your way, otherwise you were going to shoot him, I … I don't understand, What is happening?"

Annie opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't want to say it in front of a group of strangers. Suddenly a nurse, appeared with news and Annie took the opportunity to turn her back and leave. She was so close from the door, when Rebecca said " Am I going to see you again or will you disappear forever again?"

Annie looked up of her shoulder and said "This time, I'm not leaving, you will see me Rebecca, I do have unfinished businesses with Louis, and this could be the last opportunity to fix this."

Before Rebecca could ask what those mysterious words mean and which last opportunity she was talking about, Annie had already left at the door, leaving a disappointed Rebecca and a full team in wonder about what just had happened and who the hell was that annoying young woman.

**- Second chapter, I'm really so sorry for my mistakes, I am not a native English speaker, so is really hard for me to write in other language than mine. I hope you like, I'm doing a pinterest with photos of the characters. When it is ready, I will posting the link. I forgot to say, but I am using the characters from crossing lines, but I'm not based on the story, I am still watching season 2. **


	3. Chapter 3 - The beginning and Waking up

Annie rushed driving on the streets, Amsterdam hadn't changed since the last time, until the crime scene where at least 20 minutes, but she knew when was close, all the police cars and the grey van so badly park, told her that she was in the right place and Randall had driven.

She put her vest and showed her credentials to the officers at the place. She spot Sam "Hey, how is the situation?"

"Hey Annie, Brown says he saw 3 kidnapers and one victim on the floor."

"What's the plan so far?"

"Well, first let's put you doing what you do best, talking. McQueen, put Williams on that phone now."

"What they want Sam? James told me, but things have change I suppose."

"They wanted money and some pieces from the Scheepvaart Museum but then, when we talk about the negotiator and we said your name, he demand talking to you." Sam looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Well perhaps they know me, and there is something you are not tell me, I can see when you are lying Sam."

" Annie, they don't look good, they have a bomb in their vests, I'm thinking about a suicide mission…"

"Sam, it wouldn't be the first one, and it won't be the last, so what are you afraid of?"

"I know, I know, I don't like the idea of they know your name, something isn't right, it will only take a step for you to come in and talk face to face with them, and that's what I don't like a bit."

"Hum, I see. Let's go talking with them and then we will see." Annie said with a serious and focused expression. And with that, she and Sam went for the phone, at the same time the rest of the team, where on the rooftops, looked at each other's with suspicious and with a bad feeling in the heart.

**Z-Z-Z**

At the same time in the Hospital, Rebecca was exhausted, it looked like a nightmare, Louis been shot and then Annie returned, well she looked more dead than alive, what have been happening in all these years … She had missed her so bad, Louis never spoke her name after she left, whatever happened between them must had been serious, and unfortunately she had a feeling was Louis fault.

"Rebecca"

"Louis, you are awake! Thank God! How are you feeling?"

"Like I have been run over by a truck! Seems the man wasn't a very good shooter." Louis said smiling.

Rebecca lose all her strength and started crying at Louis 'bed.

"Oh my love, come here! Everything is fine, just some blood lost and a bruise rib. Don't cry."

"Oh Louis, I was so worried about you, you scared me so much, when Hickman called me, I knew something bad had happened. Waiting to see you, was killing me."

"I know, I'm sorry for make you through this Rebecca, but Carl saved me from more shots and the team called an ambulance right way, I was awake until it arrived. Well then, I guess the tiredness won."

"You are an idiot, you know that? I'm so mad at you!"

"Oh really? Then, let me make you less mad." With that, Louis kiss her softly in the lips and brought her with him to his shoulder and hugged her tight, while was saying comfort words at her ear, like she was a frightened child.

**This chapter was huge, so I divide in two, so chapter 4 is ready. Again, sorry for my writing mistakes! I saw some people put something about the copyrights, and going to be too, because this is a fan story nothing more. No copyright intended about Crossing Lines. Enjoy the chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Joke and revelations

"Hello" A strong man's voice answered.

"It was told me, you want to talk to me. Well here I am." Annie introduced conversation.

"Oh, oh, the amazing Annie Martin Williams, such a pleasure meeting you. Well now that you are here, I suppose my situation is more complicated than a few moments ago, and my demands won't happen."

"Correct, so let's be clear, what do you really want? And what do you want with me?"

"You really don't like to lost time … Dear Detective Williams I want my sister free."

"I'm suppose to know who she is? Let me guess ... Hum... She is a criminal!"

"I don't like your tone, don't forget I have hostages and if I get bored, I will start killing!"

"Then, you definitely don't know me! Kill one and I will personally put a bullet in your head without a second thought. So cut the c-r-a-p and tell me what you want? I'm starting to lose my patience." Annie grumbled

"Chill out Detective, my sister was arrested 6 months ago in Amsterdam for murderer, but she was innocent. Of course the local authorities didn't lost time, looking all the evidences, I want you to look."

"And tell me, what makes you think I will find something new?"

"Because you worked 4 years at the French Judicial Police. You were a star, so you know how to see an ambush."

"Then again, why me?"

"Because your team has been doing lectures about kidnap's situations and you know for have integrity and see everything before you close a case."

"Fine, let's see. I need time and information! Start talking."

**Z-Z-Z**

After a while, the team investigated the case and wasn't happy with the findings.

"This is bad, really bad!" One of the Amsterdam's officers said.

"How are you going to tell him that Detective?" Other asked.

Annie knew in these cases, the truth, the whole truth was the best option, so she picked the phone and prayed for a miracle, but there was something she couldn't figure it out, a feeling, that something wasn't right.

"Yes? And what did you find out Detective?"

"The truth."

" And what are you going to do?"

"Me? I'm going to save those hostages"

"Really? And how do you intent to do that?"

"First, you are going to tell me who you really are! Then, why did you wanted me to investigated a case of suicide and for last why did you made me waste time… What's your real reason for be therein?"

"Oh well done Detective, but what makes you think I don't want to revenge my sister's death?"

"Because you didn't even asked me what truth I did find out, I didn't said she was innocent."

There was a moment of silence "Well, then I guess I lost ..." With that he hang out and after a few seconds, outside it was heard a gunshot.

Annie and Sam, rushed outside because they didn't understand what had just happened. He was lying, he doesn't sound like a kidnaper, he never spoke about the hostage or his demands, something was off. His accent wasn't Dutch at all, but his sister was arrested by Amsterdam police and her nationality didn't appear in any document, something was wrong. This smell a setting up, so she push his buttons, and he looked defeated, something that doesn't happen in this situation, a normal response, should have been anger.

She saw the 3 kidnapers laying dead on the ground near the entrance of the bank. "What the h-e-l-l happened?"

"They ran out with guns and a vest with explosives and my men had a clean shot, so I gave them an order." The Chief Inspector on the scene said.

Annie was in shock, what had she missed, did she saw the wrong signs, after a 3 hours conversation, this wasn't supposed to be the result. The Chief Inspector never said or did nothing, suddenly he decided to make a move... Why? She couldn't believe, she had just spending hours with the Dutch Police on lectures about these situations and they did what she had insisted that was wrong. No way ... Suddenly, she stopped! Something was off, there was something in the air. Everyone seemed not to mind with 3 deaths and it was to quiet.

The Chief's Department appeared from a van with a team and everyone except her team started to applaud. "Well done Miss Williams, amazing job! It was inspired see the way you handled the situation." The Chief said.

"You were amazing, and suspected a setting up, so many hours of training and you beat us! Amazing!" The Chief Inspector congratulated her.

Annie was looking incredulous to everyone, her team was the same. The Chief understood her confusion "It was a test to see the way you put your lectures on action. It was arranged with your boss when I found out you were coming. My people did a great job on keep it secret. I'm sorry, don't get mad, but everyone was asking to see Met's Kidnap Unit on action."

Sam, Annie and the others got out from their trance, some smiled, others compliment the officers, but Annie, she was p-i-s-s. "You got to be joking Sir! This is stupid! I… I didn't like a bit of this joke, you know my team could have killed them? We are freaking snipers!"

"Calm down Detective. We could never let things turn to that Detective Williams! We knew what we were doing."

"Really? Looks to me that you all do not have a clue about how closed you were to death! This is insane, I don't have words … It's just irresponsible and risky! I'm sick with this.. guys, I…I'm leaving to the Hotel." Everyone asked her to stay, but she walked way without look back, she hated be manipulated and deceived! Her boss was going to hear! D-a-m-n, she couldn't believe! It has been a while since someone had trick her.

Their time in Amsterdam was finishing, just a few hours, and she hadn't spoken to Louis, see him would be a shock and all that bad feelings would came out, but he was the only one who knew the Jones almost as well as she. She didn't find the strength to come back to the Hospital, so perhaps was for the best, because she never needed him in all these years and he may even know nothing about this murder. She put her head under the hot water in the bathtub and forgot about the world.

**Z-Z-Z**

"Are you sure? She only said Scotland?"

"I'm sure Louis, what is Scotland?"

"The reason she quit and disappeared." Louis said to Rebecca.

"Care to elaborate …"

"Do you remember Detective Ben Hayden?"

"That name isn't strange but I don't…"

Suddenly the door opened, Dorn peeped "Am I interrupting?"

"Michel! Not at all, I was about to call you, come in, all of you!" Rebecca said, seeing Tommy peeped behind Dorn.

"Well, well, look at you, you look gorgeous!" Hickman joked.

"Don't make laugh, your awful man, my rib hurts." Louis said half-smiling.

"Good to see you smiling Major." Eva encouraged.

"Thank you Eva, and I'm sorry for all the stress I put you through. But as you can see I'm fine." Everyone said it was nothing, they were sure it was just a scratch. The team seemed relieved about Major's condition, except Tommy, he was lost in thoughts, when Arabela poked him." Hey, are you ok?"

"Hum, yep, I'm fine, just relieved to see Major ok."

"Ok … but is something more in your mind isn't it?"

Tommy hadn't time to answer because Major was watching everyone and his eyes had stopped on Tommy. "Tommy is everything alright? Something happened when I was unconscious?"

"Yes Major, it is, I'm just happy to see you well, you gave us a big scare!"

Major still look at him, knowing that was truth but not all of it. "Right, so nobody have questions about my visit when I was asleep?" The effect was immediate in everyone, he knew Annie could mess with a saint's nerves, she used to, but a lot of her had changed, but her entries were her signature so…

"About that, we really think is nothing of our business" Sebastian tried to break the silence in the room.

"Yes, I agree with Sebastian, although I'm surprised to never had heard about her, since she was your last partner in France." Dorn looked serious at Louis, trying to figure out why, because he was sure something really terrible must had happened between them.

"It's a long story, is something unfinished, I was hoping she could come back by now, but I guess she must be on the airplane."

"And how could you know that?" Rebecca always kept the suspicion that Louis said he didn't care about her anymore, now she knew he was lying, and have a confirmation could be good.

"Well … I have been following her since she left London."

"Liar Louis."

"You really know me so well, my love. Fine! I have been following her since she left Judicial Police for 4 years ago. And I know she is here, because she was training Amsterdam police …"

"Training? What kind of training?" Arabela was curious, what does that girl do, so young and training a police department, must be important.

"Annie is on Met's kidnap unit, she is the team leader and the negociator."

Everyone went from shock, to surprised to laugh, in Tommy's case.

"She is a team leader? Major that's impossible! She doesn't even look like she has age to drink here."Tommy replied.

Louis laugh, if Annie heard that, well Tommy could be on the floor screaming in pain, now this new Annie he couldn't know, but perhaps a gunshot and walk away, any way Tommy could be suffering. " Ah Tommy, you could be surprised with her talent, and she doesn't look that young, if my memory doesn't betray me, she just did 26 years old, so she can drink!"

"Wow, 26? And she already is a team leader? How?" Sebastian was amazed, but that same time intrigued.

"Annie started worked in police at 18 years old, and she is that good Sebastian, she was made to be a police, daughter of a Scotland Yard inspector and a Navy Admiral, she learnt how to shoot before reading. And from the look on your faces, I see she did change a lot, but still knowing how to introduce herself." Louis mocked the surprised team.


	5. Chapter 5 - Shoot and watch

_Later in The Hague_

"Oh my God! Major, so good to see you!" Eva exclaimed. Arabela, Tommy and Carl listened those words and left the amazing lunch to welcome him.

"It is good to be back everyone." Louis said with one of his charming smiles.

"Do you need a hand?" Carl asked with humor.

"Very funny Carl!" Everyone laughed. "Wait where is Sebastian? Don't tell me he didn't miss me?" Louis joked.

Like if he had been heard, Sebastian appear from his lab."Welcome back Major, but I think you need to see this."

And with that everyone followed Sebastian to look to big screen on conference room. He turned back the interview and they saw the leader of a kidnap organization been arrested, they were so closed to catch him, but he had ran away, and Louis had been shoot from one of this men.

Everyone stopped breathing when the journalist started running on the direction of the team who had caught him. He said Met's kidnap unit, and with that, Annie Williams appeared on the screen, with cuts on her face and with dust all over her. She said "No comments." And suddenly they heard screeching tires and the door of a black van opened and armed men started to shot.

All hell broke, Annie and James ran and shot in the direction of the black van, they were dressed in black with ski masks. They caught the criminal and were going back to the van. Sam took down one, but the other shot her, and she was lying on the floor. James and every police officer keep shooting at the van and protecting Sam.

In the mean time Annie ran to James' car and took her rifle, so when everyone keep shooting at the moving van, Annie ran to the middle of the road right in front of the van, targeted the driver and shoot! The van lost control and crashed on a building. What Annie and the police didn't know was they were been seen live from every news channel, especially Annie, who was in a big plan, because the journalist who had tried to interview her ran after her, when he saw her ran, he knew something was going to happen.

Annie didn't miss, and with that, the officers went and arrested the criminal and the men in ski masks. Such a fast event, so many destruction, buildings, cars, shops, and the worst, there were officers and journalists dead on the floor, others injured. Annie was like she has been dreaming, everything seemed to slow down, the sounds started to fade and she saw James running in her direction like a crazy person, he looked so concerned, but why? And suddenly she started to see everything spinning and all went black.

**Z-Z-Z**

On other country (Netherlands) there was a team, looking at the screen, terrifying with the chaos and death they were watching. Louis watched with a tight heart, Annie falling on the floor and a pool of blood starting to appear around her. Suddenly James was doing pressure on her chest and a doctor ran to them and was doing signs to someone come in. Louis stopped breathing when he recognized resuscitation techniques been doing and the doctor started to used the defibrillator on Annie.

The journalist zoomed the image and everybody could see her small body shaking from the effect of the defibrillator. People started to get around them and suddenly she was been transported to an ambulance. James looked scared, Randall was putting a hand on his shoulder and bringing him to help with the bodies and the journalist confirmed that Annie Williams had been shoot and he couldn't stand be there and not help the police, so he ended the news.

In the room there was a supreme silence, the only sound was the tv.

"Are you ok Major?" Arabela asked.

Louis was shaking and very pale. " I'm fine Arabela, it is just I can't be here right now. I, I, I need to make some calls." And he left to his office, probably to try to get informations about Annie's condition.

" I don't know, what to think, she caught that van and suddenly is on the floor…" Sebastian didn't know what to think.

"She is brave, no one can question that, she was with adrenaline in her veins, when she stopped, her body shut down and told her that she wasn't okay. I'm surprised with her skills and perception of the right moment the van was about to moved, and was a terrific shot. I'm concerned about her condition, it was a lot of blood and using a defibrillator means she stopped breathing, that isn't good at all." Hickman tried to clarify them.

"She really is amazing, Major was pretty shaken, I hope she make it." Eva was starting to like this girl, she didn't know why, but a strong character and determination is such a young person was something to respect.

"That didn't look good, she looked pretty hurt, all that blood was to much for a single shot and she wasn't breathing… She is stupid and a fool, shoot like that without protection!" Tommy didn't know why but he was so pi-ssed with her. What was she trying to prove? She was a hero or just reckless?

"Tommy she risked her life to stopped their escape, how can you say that?"

"Eva, she shoot on the middle of the street to the front of the van, without something between, the only thing was her vest and by the distance she was, it was impossible a shot didn't do damages on her. And if she is such a good sniper, she knew the risks and did it anyway?"

"Because, she doesn't fear death Tommy, and she believe she has nothing to lose." Louis said appearing behind his team, without they had acknowledged.

"Do you know anything about her?'" Hickman decided to end the conversation, but he also knew what was like to have nothing to lose.

"Yes, she is in surgery, one bullet on the abdomen, and one almost fatal underneath the left clavicle, very close to the heart. That provoked a major bleeding, and if James hadn't been there to stop the bleeding, she would have bleed out."

"So, she is really bad, you think she will make Major?" Sebastian was concerned.

"She is Sebastian, but she had been much worst, I will keep you all posted. Now I could like you to come back to our case please."

"She had been much worst?" Eva mentioned.

" I guess there is a lot we don't know about this girl, and to have been worst, means she does have a big list of injuries." Hickman answered Eva. " And now, guys, we do have a case, let's work on it."

Everyone went to their desks and started to work, except Tommy, he was lost in thoughts about the way she had shoot, there was something about it, but he didn't know what. Who was this girl, so young and it looked like with so much history? Who could shoot like that, risking her life like that and make Major so worried about. So many questions and no answers, he needed to know something about her, especially where the he-ll did she learnt to shoot.

**- Hi everyone, thank you for been following my story, I have at least 3 chapters ready, just need to look at some mistakes. I have a link for pinterest if you want to see how I imagined the characters. There are a lot of Jones, they will be introduce "soon", they are the villains! This story is becoming much bigger than I thought. I was about to do something like 4/5 chapters and I have so many ideas! Hope you like!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hospital

When we are unconscious, the time seems to pass so fast, and when we are waking up suddenly, everything flashes in front of our eyes.

"She is waking up. Detective Williams, welcome back. I am Doctor Gerard. Do you know where you are?"

Annie looked around, and then to all the staff looking at her, like she was a child. She knew from the pain in her chest, the doctor and James' scared face, she had been shoot and was in the Hospital. "Yes, Doctor, I'm in the Hospital, and before you ask what do I remember, let me tell you that I didn't feel getting shoot and now leave the questions for tomorrow because I need to talk with my team."

"Believe me she is fine, when she wake up and isn't stubborn, we have a problem, otherwise she is normal." A man's voice spoke; with such a strong sarcasm… She knew that voice, like her own.

"Nice to see you Dad! How are you?"

"I was fine, before I had to interrupt a training, knowing that my daughter had been shoot, again."

Who heard that man talk, could think he was enjoying the situation, with so much sarcasm on it, but Annie was like him, so she knew how worried he was. "Sorry about that Dad, I had told James to just call you when I die, but he doesn't listen to me! Perhaps next time?" Same sarcasm, same attitude.

"Annie Martin Williams, not funny at whole! Are you crazy? Everyone saw your accident, I thought you were death! You don't have any conscious about what you do! I'm so mad at you!"

"The Drama Queen arrived" John Martin said with a smirk at his daughter. Annie smirked too.

"The Drama Queen? What's wrong with you too? John she could have die!"

"Calm down Jenny, she is fine and she can die every time she put a hand on her gun." That was the way John was, always saying the truth.

Jennifer Williams, looked at them "I'm going to get a coffee before I kill one of you!"

"Dad, what the he-ll?"

"What? Did I say a lie?" He said with a false innocent smile.

"You are unbelievable! You know she is going to argue with you later!" Annie was laughing; she could see that picture in her head!

" I can handle your mother's fury, now let's be serious, how are you feeling?" The smile was gone, he wanted the truth, there was no way about lying to the admiral.

"I will heal, a lot of pain on my chest, but nothing I can't handle. "

"I know, I'm just concerned with your health, it's the second time you have been shoot in such a short time. _Sonic_ you need to slow down! I think you should take some time off to heal, and come back in your full strength." John won't admitted but when he received the news, he thought the worst.

"I think you are right Dad, I always feel the moment when I am shoot, and this time I didn't, and from what I heard a few moments from the nurses, my heart stopped and if James hadn't try to stanched my wound, I wouldn't be here. So I guess is time to slow down."

"The nurses were right, everyone saw on live you in a pool of blood and the doctors doing CPR and using the defibrillator. You went to far this time, I, I …."

Annie put her hand on his "It's ok Dad, I'm fine, I'm alright, and this time I promise to stop for a while and to a perfect recovery."

There was a look of understanding between them, that makes their relationship so unique. She had dark times and push everyone away, put John was the only one who had always knew about what was behind her mask and the only one who had make it through.

"I like what I heard! Do you want to stay in our home? So I can make sure you are not lying!" Jennifer appeared at the door.

"Sounds nice Mum, but you can come to my place and check on me! C'mon isn't so far! You love that view at my place!"

"Wait, who is the mother here? I! It's quite tempting, but London is my home, you know that! Make sure you put your head in the right place, heal and be ready to work!"Jennifer smiled to her daughter, no matter how many times she had been in so much pain, she had always stood up and go forward, that was their girl!

"Ah, ah, ah! You know that's impossible!"

"Your mother had to try! Now, let's have some lunch, you, my dear, are on diet today." John gave her a cocky smile.

"No. No. No! You both need to go back to work, criminals and recruits can't have a break!"

"Don't worry, Ryan is taking care of everything. Oh and by the way, he called and make me tell you, he will try to come see you tomorrow and said he will kick your a-ss! Because you are a pain in the neck! There are his words not mine, but I do agree with him." Jennifer laughed from Annie's shocked face.

"I'm going to kill him! Who the he-ll does he think he is to call that?"

"He is your godfather, so I guess he was some rights!" John didn't resisted on sending some more ashes to the bonfire!

Annie had a quick answer right in her tongue, put it died, when she saw the person looking to her room. "Lennon! What are you doing here?"

**- I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but if I had put it on one chapter, I would be huge. I'm thinking of continue with this story. Anyone here agree with me?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Scotland Yard & Kidnap Unit

_Two months later_

"Are you sure?" Louis asked.

"I am! I spoke with Miles Lennon from Scotland Yard and it's the same M.O. I think you need to go to England!" Amanda Andrews joked.

"I think we are Mandy! Any chance you may joining us?" Hickman asked, it was always nice to work with his ex-partner.

"No, not this time, but I am sure things are going to be ok!"

"Is that so? And how would you know?"

"Always so negative Carl! That doesn't do well to your health! Ok, don't look at me like that! Because something epic is happening… Scotland Yard and Met are working together for the first time." Amanda was thrilled to see so many shocked faces.

"That's a first." Eva joked.

"When you say Met, it's all of it, or just one Unit?" Sebastian was curious to know who was dealing with Miles Lennon.

"Oh a friend of mine, told me there is only one team, Miles Lennon requested to work with only that one! Was his only condition!"

"And who may be that unit?" Arabela asked

"Kidnap's Unit, a very good team by the way!" Amanda declared.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Tommy mocked.

"Oh I see! I guess you have met Annie Williams, haven't you?" Amanda smiled.

"Quit a charming person!" Tommy said.

"Oh Tommy, only if you know, how similar you too are!"

"No way! I.."

Tommy was stopped by the Major, because he was feeling a argue coming."Amanda anything else?"

"Nope Louis, just make sure Annie don't kill any of your team members!" Amanda laughing looking right at Tommy "Now boys and ladies, I have to go, have a safe trip!" Amanda ended the video call.

"So, we are going to work with Scotland Yard and Met, anyone think is will be interesting?" Sebastian was beginning to get worried.

"Met and SY together is huge! I wonder how that happened!"Arabela wondered.

" What I would like to know is how Amanda and Annie know each other." Hickman was intrigued.

"Major, any thoughts?"Tommy asked. He wasn't happy at all, that little brat was always appearing.

"Well, I guess from your question, Amanda didn't tell you…" Louis wanted to laugh from his team, they all didn't know what do think about Annie and it was hilarious see Tommy hating her so much, when they think so similar.

They could do such an amazing duo, when he heard of her I started to think, now he was sure! He wanted Annie Williams in his team, a kidnap specialist with an extraordinary fighting skills. "She and Annie worked together last year in a case of human traffic and Annie's team saved Amanda on an ambush. It was a very risky mission, but Annie made the impossible to find her. Amanda respects a lot Annie."

"Major, I want to meet officially this girl." Eva was astonished about the things she had been listened about her. She sounded such a loyal person and a great professional.

"Oh Eva, you will and I do think you two are going to get along very well. Now everyone pack your things we have a flight to catch."

"Wait Louis, I want to know the whole story, Amanda never spoke about Met!" Hickman said.

"Carl, we must leave, I will tell you everything on the flight."

**Z-Z-Z**

It was a fast flight, the team looked at the city through the windows of the car, it was raining so much, and it was one of that windy days.

When they arrived at the Scotland Yard, everyone was looking with curiosity and admiration. They were guide to the Chief-Inspector's office, Miles Lennon. There was two persons with Miles Lennon, one tall man and a woman with such a intimidating look.

"Major Daniel welcome! Thank you for coming so fast." Lennon said.

"I want you to meet the two Inspectors you will work with. Jennifer Williams and Ryan Roberts, meet the ICC Team Leader, Major Daniel."

"Nice to meet you Major." Ryan said with a simple smile.

"Welcome Major." Jennifer said, she shook his hand, and when he met her eyes there was something familiar about them.

"My team, Hickman, Eva Vittoria, Sebastian Berger, Arabela Seeger and Tommy McConnel." Everyone shook hands and Lennon started speaking about the case.

They were lost in conversation when there was a knock on the door. "Yes, Watson?" Lennon asked.

"They are here Sir."

"Fine, send them in."

The door opened and 5 people entered (Annie, Sam, James, Randall and Brown). And there she was the super star Annie Williams, Tommy thought!

"Good evening Inspector. You look old!" Annie said with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh you are a charmer! Just like your mother! What is that scratch in your face?"

"Thank for the compliment, oh it's nothing. It was a cat!"

"Right, a cat. Looks like a knife!" Lennon inspected.

"Fine, we fought, he cut me, I arrested him, end of the story."

"Is he still breathing?"

Annie's team, laughed. Annie semi-closed her eyes "Really Miles? Very funny, yes he still breaths."

"He does, but his face looks like an accident." James laughed and with him all her team.

"So, the poor bas-tard isn't in his best shape!"

"You asked me if he was breathing, not if he was ok." Annie smiled maliciously.

"Ahah, oh Annie Williams you haven't change a bit." And with that Annie went to kiss him and everyone could see that Lennon did care for this girl, something so strange to see, emotions on this man and yet he look like he adore her. She kissed Jennifer and Ryan and that made Louis clicked, the similarities, the intimidating look, it was mother and daughter! He-ll how did he missed it!

"Williams, they already were briefed about the case. I would like you to show them the crime scene."

"It's fine Miles, but there isn't much to see."

" I know, and I also know how you work, but this time, your boss was very specific, so before you say something, I'm sending Ryan with your team to investigated this new lead and you are staying with Williams and the ICC team."

"Any reason to I go with the ICC team, I think Annie is more than capable of go alone." Jennifer said.

"I agree, no offense, but I don't need SY on my shoulder." Annie tried to push Lennon buttons.

"Oh how nice, you two are a pain in the neck alone, now together? Give me a break!" Lennon pleaded. "What's the matter Williams, you can't handle your daughter?"

"Daughter? You must be joking!" Sebastian didn't believe.

"Yes, daughter. I'm Annie's mother, do you have any problem Kommissar Berger?" There it was, the Williams' genetic!

"No, no. Just surprise that you two are working in the same case from rival polices." Sebastian tried to apologize.

"Where I come from, asking doesn't offend, I guess here does!" Tommy didn't like the daughter, and now neither the mother.

Jennifer just gave him a look, a Irish always had bad temper, so why bother. But Annie had other plans "That is because where you are from you shoot first and ask questions later." Saying that and she started to walk in his direction.

"And what could you know about that, mummy's treasure?"

Oh boy! Annie has been furious about this case, about a force rest, she was dying to push someone and Tommy had just volunteered. So she just hit him right in the face and pinned him against the nearest wall. "Listen to me your son of a bi-tch, you don't know a thing about me! And this is the first and last time you speak to my mother like that. Are we clear your Irish bas-tard?"

She let go of this sweatshirt and gave him some space. She looked ready to kill, Tommy had blood draining from his mouth and looked like this isn't over.

Everyone on the room didn't know what to do, because of the shock, Jennifer felt the need to stop this before the things got even worst. "Annie." She said in a cold tone.

"Don't." Annie shoot her a glare and they stare to each other until Jennifer saying." Ryan go with her team. You (she pointed a finger to Annie) move your a-ss to the car now."

Everyone could see perfectly that they were quite similar and The Williams were someone to not mess with. The ICC team expect a argue between the two, but Annie looked deathly to Tommy and got out.

"Detective McConnel say one more like that and it's me who is going to punch you in the face. You are not in the ICC so be careful with your mouth. Now let's see the crime scene." She looked to Lennon and took the lead from his office.

Louis thought these will be difficult times, he had a feeling that Annie and Tommy would kill each other. Oh God, how he had missed Annie Williams, _the sonic_!

**Z-Z-Z**

**- Mummy's treasure was really pi-ssed! I really want to introduce Jones' Family but I am having difficulties to where and how to… Writing is tough, what did I get myself into?**


	8. Chapter 8 - Bonding & Kicking

It was an hour until the crime scene, unfortunately Annie was forced to drive in the same car as Tommy. There was a deathly silence, everyone didn't know what to said and were afraid of another fight.

The trip went on silence, until Eva decided to break it, she turned to look at Annie and asked "So how long have you been following this case?"

Annie wasn't expecting conversation after she had punch one of them. "Not long, I was in the Hospital when Miles appeared."

"Wow, even in the Hospital you can't rest!"

"Not quite, I was forced to stopped one entire month."

"Threatened?" Eva smiled

"Nope, suspended." Annie smiled for the first time.

"Ahah, so you are that type." Eva smiled, she felt a connection with her, she didn't get why everyone was afraid to talk to her.

"Any way, the case, started in New York, went to England and Scotland. It started as missing people that suddenly appeared in different cities from where they have been kidnapped."

"Lennon didn't say much about suspects, do you have any idea?"

"Well, Met, especially my team has been working with cases similar to this, but this was a certain touch."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian decided to joint the conversation.

"There are a lot of criminals but this one smells as Jones' Family."

"Hum, I have heard of them, but they were never accused of anything."

"Not exactly, one of them, was interrogated and we were very closed to catch him, but in the last minute all charges were removed and was proved it had been a misunderstood. "

"How did that happen? Which one you interrogate?"

"Wrong place, wrong time, Mike Jones, was no way innocent."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I have seen what is capable of. That man is a monster!"

"You seem really sure of it."

"I am Kommissar Berger, believe me, that man has no humanity in him."

"Well, if he is guilty it could take time, but we will catch him." Eva said.

"That's what I have been trying to do for years."

"There is more of the story, isn't Detective?" Eva asked.

Annie looked at her, and their eyes met and both understood, Annie, that Eva respected that she didn't want to talk about it, and Eva that something really bad had happened to her and was one of the reason she was like she was now.

"We are here. That's place where the kids were found."

It was a huge barrack in the middle of nowhere, with a single road. They got up from the car, searched the place, but there wasn't much to look, inside there were boxes, a cage and chairs. After looked everything, they came back to SY headquarters.

Miles gave them an office to work with the evidences they found with the kidnap's unit. Arabela and Tommy were drinking coffee when an argue started about why Met was still there, that SY didn't need them.

The SY officers started to provoke the Met's officers and suddenly a fight started. Everyone tried to stop it, Annie and James listened noises and came out from the office and try to calm down Randall and Brown.

That was when one of the SY Inspector said. "We don't need you here girl, you are here with your team because your mother is Jennifer Williams."

Annie ignored him, but her team wanted to fight again, nobody spoke with their team leader like that!

Arabela and Tommy kept looking surprised that she hadn't snap already. Tommy had tasted what provoke her was like.

"This girl was working before you, Peanut head, decided to be a kid and starting a fight. Why don't you go working, so we could leave this bloody place?" Annie said with her most cold tone.

"What did you call me?"

"Are you stupid or deaf? I can't quite understand."

"Oh oh, just like the dear mother, I'm going to make you respect me."

Annie had already turned her back on him, but those words, made her remember the times she was tortured in Iraq, those same words about respect. Without warning, she hit him on the abdomen, kneecap, chest and neck so fast that looked like one single move. He felt on the floor in pain and she kicked him right in the sensitive place on men. He cried. "Consider yourself lucky that I didn't shoot you, I have done it for much less."

"Wow, did she just kick his a-ss with 2/3 moves?" Arabela was astonished.

"Yes, she did Seeger, vital joints. That is a military technique." Tommy explained.

"But her file doesn't say nothing about that, where the he-ll did she learn to fight?"

"That's a da-mn good question!"

"Guys, come over." Hickman appear at the door of "their" office.

"What?"

"Louis said to all of us be here, he has something to tell us." Hickman said.

The ICC team waited with the Kidnap's Unit. Unexpectedly, Annie entered the room, followed by Louis and Lennon.

"Team, we are going back home. We will work from there with SY." Louis informed everyone.

"Annie, please." Lennon said.

"People, you are going back to Met, our unit were request for a new case." Annie explained.

"What you mean us boss? What about you?" James asked.

Annie looked at Louis and Lennon with an unhappy face. Louis took the initiative. "Inspector James, your team leader is coming with us to Netherlands."

Tommy was the first to say a big NO WAY! Then, all he-ll broke. "What? You are joking Major? Who is going to lead us? Why? I don't get it." All at the same time had questions.

"ENOUGH!" Lennon shouted.

"Met, you have an abduction of a Minister's son, case priority. Talk to your boss, say goodbye and get the he-ll out of here. ICC I need someone with experience with kidnap cases, any of you have it?" No one answered him. "Good, so I'm sending someone to help and which I trust. End of the story, so stop complain and get out of my office."

"You heard the man." Louis said. They all said goodbyes, Annie swore that she would come back fast, what she didn't know was that would be her last mission in London as a Met officer.


	9. Chapter 9 - Past & Present & Attraction

Annie spoke with her parents, packed her bags and went to the airport meeting the team. She had insisted on go met them a few days later, but Lennon was very persuasive. She spotted them, and all together went to the trip that could change the ICC team.

Annie was annoying about who could be sitting next to her. Eva followed her and sat next to her, and unfortunately, the other seat would be taking by Tommy.

"Tommy what are you waiting for?" Sebastian wanted to pass to his seat.

"Afraid of getting punch again?" Hickman joked.

"Bloody he-ll. I was just checking the number. Leave me alone mate." He was furious. When he was going to sit, he made a point of step on Annies' foot. She was going to talk about but then, she thought he didn't worth the trouble.

Eva was a reserved and quiet person, but was nice talk to. Annie found out it soon. Tommy didn't open his mouth, unless to answer something Eva asked him.

Annie was thirst, so she asked for water, that was when she opened her wallet.

"Oh who is that gorgeous?" Eva asked with a big smile.

Annie looked at the photography, it was taken in New York on the day Ben proposed her on marriage.

" He was my fiancé." A sad smile appeared on her face.

"Oh my! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked! A break up is always difficult and I'm still stupid to ask about it." Eva apologized.

"That's fine Eva, but we didn't break up…"

"But you said, he was… Oh my God Annie…"

"Yes, Eva he died… This name was Ben."

"Annie, I don't know what to say, I'm sorry for touch the subject. But when I look at the photo you two looked so happy and close." Eva felt so bad for her, the person on the photo looked a little bit more young, but if she didn't know that was the same person, she could never had guess, the smile, the eyes, she looked so happy and cheerful. They looked such a beautiful couple.

"Don't worry, we were, it was a long time ago."

"You look so different. When was this take?" Eva said taking the picture in her hand.

"I was. In New York, just a few months before he died. Ben was the best person in the world and the best part of me."

Annie was so lost in thoughts. That she missed Tommy looking at the photo and then to her. He would see the pain in her eyes, the anger, the fury of losing him, she must had really loved him, for shut down from the world and stop feeling. Because it was the first time he had seen emotions on her face, in her eyes he had seen, but never in her face. So Hickman was right, something really bad had happened in her past, it would have been this, but he had a feeling something more must had happen because the pain she was showing wasn't all of missing someone, was also an angry one. She turned her head and their eyes met. That was when she saw, in his eyes, that she had showed emotions, and put her mask back.

"Where are you looking at?" She snapped.

Tommy was expecting that kind of attitude; she didn't want the others to see how she felt. He would see the mask in her face, nothing was saying that she feel anything, she looked like a machine.

"I am sure I'm not looking at you, mummy's treasure!" Now he saw it, a flash of a murderous look in her eyes.

"You want to pick your teeth on the floor, don't you?" Annie was already starting to stand up. Eva laughed, finally someone who could face the Irish! Having her on The Hague would be fun!

"Me? No! You are!"

"What the he-ll?" Annie looked at him and the bas-tard was smiling and suddenly she understood why, the plane curved to the right and she fell. Tommy laughed, Eva tried to help her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Thanks." Annie sat down, really pis-sed!

" Are you sure you didn't lose any tooth?" Tommy mocked without taking his eyes from the computer.

"I'm going to kill you, your Irish bas-tard!" And with that she threw herself on Tommy ready to hit him, but the plane curved again and made her landed on Tommy's lap.

Even without wanted, Tommy automatically put his hands on her waist to prevent her from falling. And she without know, put her hands on his chest. It was a huge curve. They were very close, almost touching chest with chest. He unconsciously tight his hands on her waist. Their eyes locked and both felt it, an electrical shock through their bodies, and the place where their hands were, heated up. They felt it, a warm sensation, like their bodies fit perfectly together. Annie could feel his chest moving much faster, and Tommy could feel her hands tremble a little. They could deny it, but both were affected by the proximal contact they were having. The air was starting to be difficult to breathe, she could feel his muscular chest, he could smell her perfume, without thought Tommy push her more close to him and felt the desire to taste that sharp mouth of hers. Annie was wondering how could it feel to touch on scratch she had made on the corner of this mouth, she was tempted to find out. Then, she saw the way he was looking at her mouth and swallowed; a look of desire and ferocity all over him. Again they looked at each other and knew they were going to be each other trouble.

The plane finally got straight and they both come back to their senses. Tommy let go of her like she burned and Annie stood up real fast and got back to her seat. Eva didn't say nothing, but she enjoyed the show, she knew something was different between them, and she could guess a lot of fights were about to come in the next days, because they wouldn't admitted this attraction she had just saw. Oh boy difficult times were coming, two stubborn persons in the same room, fight or kiss, and she was guessing the soap opera was going to beginning with the fight!

Tommy returned to this computer and Annie pretended to go sleep. Eva just decided to read a magazine and try not to laugh about their discomfort. The rest of the flight was made in silence, with those two running on thoughts at their heads.


	10. Chapter 10 - The case & Austria

Annie finally met The ICC's Headquarters, she wouldn't admitted but she liked the space. They promoted the spirit of working on team. They had decided Annie, would be sharing a desk with Eva and they were starting to discuss where she was going to sleep, until Major Daniel appeared "You are staying with me and Rebecca."

"Not in this life! I have to tolerate you, but I don't have to speak to you!"

"Yes you have! This was has to end Annie, please."

"Never! I will never forgive you for stopping my revenge."

Louis swallowed the hurt and said "Please, not for me, for Rebecca, she misses you so much!"

Annie looked Louis in the eyes and she knew he wasn't lying or manipulating her, Louis would try to speak with her, but Rebecca could know how to handle it. "Fine! Only one condition, you and I just speak the basic and not a single word more than that."

That was better than nothing, so Louis agreed "I promised." For now, it was enough, but he wanted to set things right, it could take time but he would win her trust again. "Everyone I know it's late, but I could like to review some things from London, if that is ok with everyone."

Everyone agreed, it was for the best, tomorrow they would have a head started and that was helpful.

Annie was making a cup of coffee when someone appeared behind her. "Need help with that mummy's treasure?"

"I doubt I will ever need your help leprechaun!" She answered Tommy with such a cold tone, she didn't understand what had happened in the plane, she couldn't figured out why she felt something. It has been a long time since any man had made her feel something, even a small attraction. She knew if it had taken more time, she could had done something rush. What was annoying her, was she saw something changing in him as well, both felt something without wanted, it was like they were magnets. She wanted to keep her distance from him for all the reasons and now because she felt something and she had closed herself from feeling a very long time ago.

Tommy thought had she just called him leprechaun? Wow, what ever had happened in the plane, what little progress they had made through her cold mask was gone. So returning to the hate mode. He was about to reply when she chose that moment to turn her back on him, leaving thinking that was impossible to fulfill the promise he had made to the Major (to not fight her and to not hate her).

**Z-Z-Z**

Annie woke up at 6 a.m it was still dark outside. She remembered the day before, the trip with Louis had been made on silence, Rebecca was so happy to have her there, they talked so much, about Etienne, Ben, Annie's cases, but Louis never said a word, just stayed looking at them. He only said good night Annie.

It was wrong, she knew it, but she could had revenged Ben if Louis hadn't stopped her. She never saw him again, so needed time to heal. Right now she needed her ritual, running and training, she remembered Sebastian telling something about a training room, so she eat something, left a note to Rebecca and started to run to the ICC. It took her 30 minutes but she went on a slow step. She said hello to the guards, put her code and went to find the training room.

She was completely lost in herself that was almost 8 a.m when Eva and Tommy arrived, like always they were the first ones.

"Did you hear that?" Eva asked. Again a noise.

"I do, what the hell is that?" Tommy asked.

They took their guns ready to fight and followed the noises, until the training room when they saw Annie punching the boxing bag with some nice moves. Tommy opened the door and shouted "Williams, what the hell are you doing here?"

Annie startled a little, but put her badass face and entered on sarcastic mode " I'm dancing, what look like I am doing Detective?"

Eva laughed "You are so early, you scared us, we heard noises and usually nobody comes first than us."

"Oh really? We start at 7 hours on Met, I'm still with this time in my body, I guess."

"Here things are different!" Tommy shouted.

"What were you doing here alone? Eva asked.

"Oh nothing special, just trying some new moves."Annie hadn't liked to get caught, but she was so focus that she didn't hear a thing.

"Can I join you? It's easy to use them with someone, and I could use a training…" Eva still feel bad about the fiancé subject and she wanted to make her feel welcoming, and also she feel a connection with her without need to try, compared to the rest of the team.

"Ok, sure!" Annie was surprised, but that the same time Eva had something that made her feel comfortable around her without get suspicious.

"Good, let me just change my jeans to something more appropriate." And she left, leaving Tommy and Annie alone. They stare to each other defiantly . "Hurt her and I will hurt you!" Tommy warned her.

Oh the Irish cared about the Italian, how sweet! "What afraid I punch her?" Annie teased with her best arrogant smile.

Tommy took a deep breath. "I am warn you, because you don't have feelings for people, so before you think about kill her, remember my words!" And with that, he left.

Annie could felt the hatred coming from him and it hurt to see people here thought of her like a cold machine, a murderer almost, someone who didn't feel, just do things without a heart. She pushed the hurt to the side and couldn't believe he really thought she could hurt Eva on purpose, they were training not fighting. She woke up from her trance with a sweet accent coming.

"I'm ready Annie! Where is Tommy? He always like to watch trains and help!" Eva asked.

"Don't know, he left, Are you sure you want to train with me? I am very hardworking."

"Oh, ok. Yep, I wasn't expecting nothing less and I don't have fear of a broken tooth. "Eva winked her. So they began!

**Z-Z-Z**

The rest of the team started to arrive. Sebastian asked Tommy "Where is Eva? She always arrives before me."

Tommy took a deep breath "She is training with your majesty."

"Your majesty?" Arabela joined them.

"Ahah, let me guess, Detective Williams!" Hickman joked.

Tommy only gave him a look.

"I need to see this, c'mon, Major ex-partner and be training by Met, how often can me see someone like her?" Sebastian was exciting and ran at the training room.

Everyone saw him go and thought a bit about his words, yes he was right. Eva was a good fighter so, it could be indeed an entertaining show, all followed him. Tommy coursed loud and followed them.

"Damn, I can't beat your legs!" Eva complained.

"Sorry, I have been fighting a few years."

The team entered in the precise moment, Eva made Annie fell and suddenly, Annie kick her feet and Eva tripped and fell too. They started to laugh. Annie helped Eva stood up and Eva tried again to put her on the floor but failed and end up on the floor.

"Get up Eva." Annie told her.

"Oh you are good, that angel's face is a mask! I give up! Help me stand!" Eva pleaded.

Annie was helping her when Eva attacked her without warning and Annie entered in attack mode again, and made Eva fell again on the mat with Annie on top of her putting a elbow on her throat.

"Damn you! Even trying to trick you I can't win! I give up, you are ridiculous good!" Eva was frustrated.

"Oh c'mon Eva, I saw that coming a mile, your eyes told me that! You need to work on your expression!" Annie told her half-laughing.

" Are you laughing at me, MI6 agent?" Eva said with a serious face.

"No, Madame, I'm a British we don't laugh on people faces!" Annie said with a serious face too.

"Oh go to hell!" And both started to laughed.

"Do I will have the pleasure of your company again or you are just to angry with me?" Eva stopped drinking her water and saw a little faith in her and felt happy to see that, today a small piece of ice had been broken.

"Absolutely, I don't care how many years you have on fighting skills, I will learn and will kick your ass!"

Annie laughed "Happy to hear that, but let me warn you that, you are not the first one trying to!"

"I'm sure I'm not, but I bet I am the first Italian to try, and we are persistent!"

They both smile to each other and suddenly became aware of the rest of the team looking at them. " Oh did you enjoy the show?" Eva asked. "Guess what guys, I have an idea, who would have the courage to fight the fiercest Met's negotiator? "

Everyone looked to each other and stated to laughed. "I only have one hand and for what I have see from you two right now, no one from us, has a change of even fight. Arabela, Sebastian?"

"My best fighting skills is a punch. But I admitted you could teach us a lot." Arabela said.

"Well I agree! My fighting skills are with a laptop." Sebastian shamefacedly said.

"See, great fighters we are!" Hickman said to Annie.

"Everyone has their weak and strong points, I can't do nothing with a computer Sebastian. " Annie said smiling. "Eva, I guess I look that terrible." Everyone laughed!

Eva suddenly saw Tommy on the shadow. "Hey Tommy, you could definitely put some resistance and be a match to Annie!"

Tommy looked at Annie and could see that she wasn't very comfortable with the idea, so why not? I could train a bit and make her pay for her punch! " Fine, let's do it!"

Annie was surprised, she was expecting a big denying and a running away, not a yes please let's do it! Everyone was looking at her, so she made the only possible thing. " Ok, then."

Tommy didn't give her time to prepare, he started to attack. Annie didn't know his fighting style but was expecting something like that.

He attacked, she defended. They kept like this for a while. Tommy knew she was making him get tired and was studying his fighting skills, but he let her, until he made a swing really fast and she end up on the floor with him on top, he made sure to put pressure on her throat and he could see it, the moment she stopped holding back and was going to attack.

Without he understood where did she got so much strength and quickness, she freed herself from him. The fight had really began, both went on the floor, sometimes she was on top, sometimes he was. They kept fighting like almost equals, Tommy was more deceitful, but she was much faster.

The team analyzed the combat, and they concluded both were pretty good. Annie had a better technique and was much faster than Tommy, but he was much better on anticipated her moves.

They were doing a very intensive combat everyone was looking astonished, neither of them looked like was about to lose. It was Louis who had been looking for his team, that end up the combat, with everyone saying it was a match, and quit surprised to see for the first time someone who Tommy hadn't be able to win.

"There was another kidnap case, 3 women in Austria and Germany had been missing. All brunettes, singles, with 26 years old, with wealthy families, without any connection. It is the same M.O., the kidnapers send to the families a video demanding money and art pieces." Louis informed.

"Are you sure is the same group?" Hickman asked.

"Yes."

"There is something else, isn't it Louis?" Hickman analyzed.

"Well, they left a note." Louis stopped talking. "There is something, it was found in London and NY but wasn't told to almost anyone. The kidnapers left every time a note."

"A note? Nobody told us nothing about it!" Arabela said.

"It better if I show you the photos of the victims and the note." With that, Louis switch the image and on the screen appeared 3 women, with dark brown hair and blue eyes, they look similar to someone they knew, but before the answer came out, a message in red writing appearing saying, _**Game on, come catch me Detective Annie Martin Williams**_.

There was a silence in the room, everyone was in shock. Annie stood up and ran away from the room, she found an open door, sat on the floor and for the first time in a very long time, she cried, with anger, with sadness of what those women must be suffering and worst for fear because someone was kidnapping women that looked like her and playing with it.

She felt sick, what if she couldn't catch them, what if she wasn't good enough and someone die, why everyone hided the message, why did they look like her?

**Z-Z-Z**

" Oh my God, they look like Detective Williams." Arabela spoke.

"Someone is a sick bastard to do something like this! Could be someone you arrest in France?" Hickman asked.

"No, no, it had been a long time and I should be the target, I was in charge." Louis answered.

"What about the gap of 2 years in her file?" Sebastian couldn't find a single thing about that time.

"Oh no Sebastian, if it had anything to do with that, she would be death!" Louis said "And with time you all are going to find out about those 2 years, all I will say is it needed to be erased all information about that time, was the safest decision." Damn now they were even more curious about what had she done to be "classified".

"Should someone go talking to her? It's a lot to take." Hickman looked at Louis.

"No, let her stay alone for a while, she needs time."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to talk to the families and keep looking at the London and NY cases too, I want these bastards caught! I need two teams, Arabela, Hickman, Sebastian please pack your backs and go to Germany, try to find all the information we need and analyze everything about the request they made to the families. Eva, Tommy you go to Austria and I want the same thing. I will return to England and speak with Miles. Is that ok we everyone?"

Everyone agreed with Louis instructions, then Eva looked at him " Major, what about Annie?"

Louis looked at his worried Sergeant and knew there were only two options, she went with Eva and kill Tommy or she went with him and kill him, neither was a good one. "I was hoping she could go with you and Tommy. Let me talk with her." He already could feel one no coming a mile away.

**Z-Z-Z**

"Annie may I come in? Louis could listen crying and knew she wouldn't like to be seen like that. After a while, a small yes was heard.

It hurt him to see her, with her small arms hugging her knees and her eyes red…

"I will leave you alone, but I first need to ask you something." He keep walking slowly in her direction. "There are two teams going to investigated these new cases, one goes to Germany, other to Austria, this one is Tommy and Eva. I would like you to go with them, but is your choice."

Annie studied Louis face for a moment, she could see that he really was worried about her, she knew what was the right decision to do, even if she didn't like it, Louis was giving her a choice. " I will go with them to Austria. When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible, it's a long trip."

They looked at each other and he could see the mask coming back to her face. "May I help you with anything?" He asked.

She thought for a second " No, I will go to your house and I will come back fast."

" Ok, then. We should go, Tommy and Eva had already left."

After a while, everyone had their bags, because it would take days to come back, Sebastian was calling his old unit, they were driving, Louis went to the airport and Eva's team went to the helicopter. With minutes they were all on their way.

**Z-Z-Z**

It wasn't late when the trio arrived to Austria, there were two victims from there. They had already talk to one of the Kommissar and someone was waiting for them. They went to the Police Headquarters and talked to the team that was investigating the case, with some Police officers they went to the families victims house. The talk wasn't easy, some blame this Detective Williams, others believed she was so good that criminals knew that would be a challenge, what nobody knew was the Williams was the same they were talking to. They didn't find much, all the families were rich with enough money to pay the ransom and with several important art pieces, which was the only connection so far.

There was a video with a black screen and a robotic voice demanding money and art pieces (paintings). Suddenly a video with the victim blindfolded and someone saying to check their post box, there was a single envelope with a white paper with black computer letters saying: _**Game on, come catch me Detective Annie Martin Williams**_.

The team was exhausted, one of the police officers found them a place to stay, they all had agreed to sleep in the same room, it was easy to work and be all ready at once. There was a single bed and a double bed, Tommy was going to take the single. They all were tired, Eva went to take a shower, Annie was the first to go to bed.

Tommy was looking at her when Eva got out of the bathroom. "She looks so much young when she is sleeping, sometimes I forget she is only 26 years old."

Tommy looked at Eva and then to Annie "Yep, I guess you are right, she doesn't look so tough right now."

"Ah,ah,ah. That is what you think, I bet she is going to kill me when she feels the bed moving."

"No, she won't. She looks death, to even wake up." Tommy smiled to Eva "But if you are afraid of been strangled during the night, you can sleep in my bed and I will take the couch."

"Don't be a child Tommy, I was joking! I will be fine. Don't be like that with her."

"Like what?"

"You know damn well what I am talking about! Give her a break, she lost the love of her life, her team in France, something happened with Major, she left, she is alone here, without know any of us. And don't forget she was shot and almost die! I don't know about you, but I don't know a lot of people who have such a big story like her and we don't know nothing about two years of her life." Eva looked really serious to Tommy. "Why don't you like her?"

Tommy looked at Eva for a moment, he didn't know really well why, but she made him get hungry and her attitude made his blood boiled, he had a feeling she was dangerous but at the same time she was a broken soul, he had seen it, but be near her, made him lost his mind and after the plane he didn't know what to do with what he had felt, so hate her was so easy and was safe, if he started caring about her, he would be lost, she wasn't staying, and Tommy didn't like to get attach to people. "Eva drop it, she doesn't belong here… I think it is better going to sleep."

She took a minute to think about it and arguing with Tommy only could make the things worst. "Fine, changing the subject is always better." With that she put herself under the blankets and turn off the light.

What they didn't know, was there was a very awake Annie Williams listening their conversation and thinking that she and Tommy could cause troubles on the team, she felt it, Eva was about to argue with him because of her, and that was something she wouldn't let happened, she didn't belong to their team, she didn't feel welcoming, Tommy made it right now pretty clear. She needed to finish this case and left soon, all she wanted was disappear and forget about everything.

**Z-Z-Z**

Annie as usually woke up earlier, Eva and Tommy were still sleeping, the night wasn't enough to recover the strength, Ben and Mike Jones had been in her nightmares, so she needed to do her morning run. She went to do it.

The time flew, she didn't do a big one, just the time to clean her head and left the nightmares and the memories disappeared, after a while she was calm, focus and ready to face the day, after yesterday talk between Eva and Tommy she didn't want to cause troubles, she was just passing by, she feel grateful for Eva trying to make her feel in home, but Tommy made sure she wasn't, his words didn't left her head, "she doesn't belong here" he had said. It was for the best, a few weeks and she could be returning to London, so she decided to try ignoring Tommy when he would say something she didn't like.

She arrived and both still sleeping, Tommy looked like he had felt someone enter the room but his face was to calm, so she grabbed some clothes and went for a shower. She was almost done when she heard voices, so they woke up, she thought. Nobody knocked, so she took her time drying her hair, she missed the short cut she used to had, perhaps someone day she could have do it again. She opened the door and saw Eva looking like crazy for clothes on her bag and Tommy was laying on his bed laughing at her. She looked at both. "Good morning."

Eva smiled at her. "Good morning! You are like a cat, I didn't hear you waking up."

"Oh that was the point, running, take a shower without be caught. You looked so peaceful sleeping that would be a crime to had waking you."

"You made it, I didn't hear a thing, I guess I was more tired than I thought… Hum, I will take a shower if you want to go take your breakfast I see you there."

"I was tired too, ok, I am fine. I wait here. Take your time."

"Ok then, I will be quick."

She laid on the bed and picked her phone to see James's update about the son's Minister kidnap. That was when Tommy spoke.

"So a run and a shower without getting caught, sorry to disappointed you, but at 6 o'clock I heard you close the door." Tommy was just trying to be annoying, he hadn't speak to her, since they left the Hague. So she breathed and remembered about her decision in the morning during the running, without taking her eyes from the phone, she said. "That's ok, I am not disappointed." She used a neutral tone, the one she learnt in the army, no emotions.

Her tone and the answer weren't what Tommy was expecting, he made sure to put sarcasm on it and she replied so emotionless. He looked at her, but saw nothing, except concentration all over her face when she was looking at the smartphone.

"That is all you have to say? No smart answers mummy's treasure?"

Breath Annie, she thought, not worth it, don't snap. "What would you like me to say?"

"First from where I come from, we look in the eyes when we are talking with someone."

It made some effect on her face but her voice remained the same. "What would you like me to say to you?" She said meeting his eyes.

He saw almost nothing, but he would saw she was trying her best hid anything she was thinking. "How about what you find out about our case?"

She looked surprised just a bit. "What make you think I find something?"

"Because no smart or sarcastic answers and you look to quiet." He was looking suspicious.

"Think whatever you want." And she turned her eyes to the smartphone.

Tommy was thinking what the hell was so important in that damn phone that she was ignoring him and couldn't take a moment to look at him. Wait! Why did he care? Doesn't matter he didn't like to be ignored. He stood up in her direction and really quickly he took the phone from her hands.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Tommy saw a video of a men sitting in a room with two people walking around him, it looked like an interrogatory. " What is this? Is this live?" He asked.

"Not of your business, it is my phone, give it to me now!" She was livid, how dare him to do such a bold move, she had killed for less.

"You didn't answer me! Does it have anything to do with our case?"

"Enough! Give me the phone, now!"

He looked again to the phone, ignoring her, and that was when she lost her patience, she threw herself to him, he was so shocked that didn't react. He ended up on the floor with Annie straddling him and with her phone on her hand.

She got her face close to his "Let me tell something, in case you get deaf again. I warned you twice, I don't give a third one. So to be clear, mess with my things again and I will break your fingers. Did you understand?"

They stared to each other a while until Tommy nodded. She was about to stand up, when he put his hands on her hips and stopped her, she almost feel on his chest, so her hands flew to his chest. She looked at him with a deathly glare."You didn't answer me, what was that video about?"

He had such a nerve. What an intolerable man! "I did. Not of your business! It is a Met's operation."

"Why do you need to know that?"

"Because I am the team leader."

"But you are here working with us…"

"Right I am, but I am not one of you, I am a Met's Detective and I will return do be it, when we finish this case. So I suggest you let me go so we can work faster so I can go away."

"You are in such a rush, so you don't feel nothing about this team?"

"My team is Met."

"Not what I asked."

"I don't care!"

"Why are you such a pain in the ass? It hurt you to show emotions?"

"Go the hell, I don't care what you think of me, your ass!"

"Oh there she is! I was start to feel worried about your calm attitude."

Damn, the son of a bitch, made her lose control, he was provoking her and she let herself fall. She looked at him, he had a smug smile in his face, he was pleased with himself to make her snapped. Bastard. That was when she finally took presence of their positions, he was laying on his back with his hands on her hips and she was straddling him with hands on his chest. A little to much intimate for her taste. Tommy had already taken note of their positions, but was enjoying to much her outburst to say anything, she was feeling uncomfortable, so he put more pressure in his hands. Her body became stiff and she gave him a glare that could make a lot of people back off.

"Are you enjoying yourself? Take your hands off now!" She shouted.

"I am, it was quite funny your reaction, in other circumstances this could be a very pleasant situation." Tommy smiled wicked at her, he had already noticed she didn't feel comfortable about too much contact, so he was trying to make her even more uncomfortable. And he wasn't blind, she was a nice view to have on top.

Annie took the meaning of his words, she was shock did he just implied sex with her… He was really trying to piss her off. Suddenly she got up, taking him by surprise, and kicked him right in his male zone! Tommy screamed in pain and looked at her with angry eyes. " Oh, sorry you didn't find this funny? I am enjoying see you in this pleasant situation." She repeated his words and with a scaring laughed she left the room.

In that precise moment Eva got out of the bathroom. "Oh my God, Tommy what happened?" Then she saw where his hands where, and started to laughed. " Did she just kick you down here?"

"Shut up Eva. I will kill her, I swear to God!" He stood up really slowly.

Eva kept laughing and opened the door. "Yes I am sure you will, but first breakfast and be careful with-"

"Eva, shut up! And keep walking."

Tommy was beyond piss, he would make her pay, it was the second time she had hit him!

**Z-Z-Z**

**- Hi everyone! Have a nice holidays! It took me a lot of time to write and this time I decided to put almost everything in one chapter. I'm surprise with myself so many words. I am having difficulties on development Annie and Tommy story, because I also want to introduce the Jones Family, next chapter we are going to meet two of them! And after that I hope I can do a better job with Tommy and Annie, but she had a story with one of the Jones without know who he really was, and finally the team is going to find out about those two mysterious years! See you all next year **** 2015 is coming!**


End file.
